


They've never used it.

by ItsFfion



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caring David (Camp Camp), David Tries (Camp Camp), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Max (Camp Camp) Angst, Max (Camp Camp) Needs a Hug, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: David asks Max why he was the only camper that knew the gun was fake.Based on s4 e1- keep the change





	They've never used it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT maxvid, if yall support it get out  
This has minor child abuse, it's mostly verbal and threats, no one gets explicitly hurt or anything in this! Just a warning

"Max..?" David asks, walking up to him, said boy groans in annoyance, 

"What David. Don't tell me you got another fake shooter here." Max spoke bitterly, remembering what happened just a couple of days ago. 

"No.. Uhm.."

"Spit it out already!" 

"How do you know what a real gun looks like, no one else could- even I couldn't" Max looks up at the tall man, quiet. David frowns, he was expecting many things, but silence wasn't it. 

Finally Max sighs, "There's a gun in my parents room, one like that man had, but you can tell it was fake from the way he held it and moved it around" David nods, 

"Have your parents ever used the gun?" 

Max's mind flashes back to his 9th birthday, no one showed up, not that he invited anyone, and no birthday gifts or cards, nothing for him, he did receive a new thing to fear though. 

* * *

_"You little s*** would you stop that whining! Who cares if it's your birthday!" his mother yelled at the boy, causing him to cower. He father came into the room holding something_

_"You really want something for your birthday huh?!" he father stormed up to him, Max picked up what his father was holding, the metal glinting against the dull lights. "If you don't stop making noise I'll show you what this thing can do. Get out of our sight" his father spat out, Max quickly running towards his dull room, hiding away from people who claim to be his parents. _

* * *

"No" Max lies to David, "They've never used it". 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I tried my hand at making a short little thing that no one talked about?? If you'd like me to carry on making things like this please tell me! <3  
I have a discord group chat I made of you guys want to talk and whatnot! :)  
https://discord.gg/gGEWTf6


End file.
